Sweet Tooth
by Enabeans
Summary: Ukitake x Shunsui set in the Academy. Ukitake teaches his friend how to enjoy candy. Explicit yaoi sex. COMPLETE.


**Sweet Tooth**

There could have been nobody less likely to make friends; they were night and day, chocolate and snow, yin and yang. But when they were together they seemed to be less opposites and more two halves of the same whole, their differences merging and blending until they became one that was more than just the sum of its parts.

Kyouraku Shunsui saw the Academy rules as a minor inconvenience to be avoided and ignored whenever possible – after all, no drinking and no sex meant no fun.

Ukitake Jyuushiro saw the Academy rules as promises he made when he put on the uniform that he was honour bound to obey – after all, without his honour he was nothing.

So, it was with very little surprise when Ukitake arrived back to the room they shared and found Shunsui semi-cognizant, surrounded by empty sake bottles.

"Jyuu-cha~an!" Shunsui carolled happily, trying to stand and failing miserably, falling backwards with a chuckle and sending his sake bottles scattering and rolling around the room.

"Whoops…" He chuckled, scrambling on all fours after a bottle that had escaped him under a pile of laundry.

Ukitake watched in amused frustration as Shunsui disappeared head-first into the pile of dirty uniforms, he wasn't sure whether to be angry or laugh at his inebriated room-mate. Eventually, after much chuckling and dramatic pleas for his sake bottle to not forsake him, Shunsui emerged without the alcohol he had gone after, but clutching something in his fist and grinning strangely.

"Jyuushiro!" Shunsui drawled in a mock-stern tone, wagging a finger in Ukitake's face. "Is in not one of the Academy rules that: _'No items from the Living World be brought onto the Academy grounds'?"_

Ukitake flushed a deep crimson as Shunsui opened his fist to reveal several brightly coloured candy wrappers; he opened and closed his mouth wordlessly, just staring at the evidence of his rule-breaking lying so innocuously in Shunsui's open hand.

"Well, isn't it?" Shunsui persisted with a chuckle, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

Ukitake nodded looking utterly mortified, shame filling him. "I'm so sorry…"

"Yare, yare." Shunsui shook his head, face softening into an affectionate smile. "Calm down, Casanova, it's just one silly rule."

"Silly rule or not, that doesn't make it right that I broke it."

Somewhere in Shunsui's alcohol-smitten mind he registered Ukitake's discomfort and how much this was actually bothering him, standing unsteadily he walked over to his friend and put a hand gently on his shoulder. "Trust me; you are no less honourable for breaking one rule. You're just more human."

Ukitake looked up at Shunsui, feeling himself calm just from the gentle touch on his shoulder and he kind tone of Shunsui's voice; the words were exactly the right ones, making him smile despite himself.

"So, why candy?" Shunsui asked a note of teasing creeping back into his voice.

This time Ukitake's mouth fell open for a different reason, he looked almost affronted by the question. Rushing over to the small cupboard where he kept his private belongings, he began to dig through one of the drawers quickly. Turning back to Shunsui with a triumphant smile he held aloft two chocolate bars, thrusting one in his friend's hand he watched eagerly for his reaction.

With an indulgent roll of his eyes, Shunsui ripped open the wrapper and took a huge bite, almost choking with laughter at the horrified expression that crossed Ukitake's face as he did.

"Shunsui!"

"What, I thought you wanted me to eat it?"

"Not like that," Ukitake shook his head at Shunsui's ignorance. "Chocolate needs to be savoured and enjoyed, not just wolfed down like any old rubbish."

The white-haired boy slowly unwrapped his own chocolate bar, peeling back the foil almost reverently and inhaling the deep cocoa scent with a soft sigh of pleasure. Raising the bar he slowly bit off the first segment, clearly savouring the sweet taste as it hit his tongue, licking his lips slowly after he'd swallowed.

Shunsui had never seen anything more arousing in his life; he'd harboured feelings for Ukitake for months but never acted on them. But tonight he was more than a little inebriated, and his judgement was clouded by the look of sheer ecstasy on that perfect face; closing the distance between them he pressed his lips to Ukitake's passionately.

"What….what was that for?" Ukitake asked softly, touching his lips in disbelief as Shunsui pulled away.

"I just had to taste you," Shunsui replied, suddenly seeming perfectly sober. "And believe me; you taste far sweeter than any candy ever could."

Ukitake blushed a deep red and looked away, mind whirling with thoughts and feelings he didn't understand or know how to order. His lips tingled where Shunsui had kissed him, his heart pounded and he could still taste a faint mixture of spices and sake that sent his senses spinning.

"Jyuushiro," Shunsui said seriously, gently cupping his hand over Ukitake's face and turning his head to look at him. "Please don't turn away from me."

Something about the way Shunsui was looking at him and the tone of his voice, convinced Ukitake this wasn't just the sake talking; he shook his head in mute confusion. But when his eyes met Shunsui's, so warm and loving, and the exact colour of chocolate, it suddenly all clicked into place.

Hesitantly he closed the gap between them and, a little shyly, pressed a sweet kiss to Shunsui's lips that only lasted a moment. Hot breath ghosted between them as a deafening silence filled the room, the air seemed too thick with unspoken promises and feelings too strong to properly put into words.

Smiling so broadly he thought his face might split into two, Shunsui wrapped his arms tightly around Ukitake and kissed him again, this time pouring all his passion and love into the gesture. Ukitake didn't hesitate this time, returning the kiss happily; as their reiatsu rose and intertwined, blanketing the room in warmth, love and passion.

Shunsui had wanted this for so long, had wanted to feel the heat of Ukitake's body pressed against his own and run his fingers through that amazing silken hair; and now it was actually happening, it was better than all his wildest imaginings could ever have made it. His kisses quickly became more passionate, full of need as he ran his hands over Ukitake's clothed body, feeling the slim form react and shiver at his touch.

"…Shunsui…" Ukitake murmured, breath hot and sweet against Shunsui's ear.

"We don't have to do this." Shunsui replied to the unspoken question.

Ukitake was quiet for a moment, just resting his head against Shunsui's neck and feeling the press of their bodies together; nerves fluttered in his stomach but he knew with utter certainty that he wanted this, that nothing could be more right. Instead of replying in words he just stepped back from Shunsui and self-consciously began to peel back the layers of his uniform, revealing smooth pale skin.

Shunsui felt his breath leave him in a rush at the sheer beauty of the man before him, all flawless ivory skin and innocence; he ran his hands over the exposed flesh like a man possessed, fingertips dancing over every indent and committing them all to memory.

Ukitake shivered at the touch, letting out a soft hum of pleasure as Shunsui's thumb brushed one of his nipples; pressing close again he captured Shunsui's lips in another kiss, this one deeper than before as they tumbled towards the futon.

Shunsui pressed desperate lips to every inch of exposed skin on Ukitake's body, trailing his tongue lovingly down the nape of his neck and sliding his hand along the inside of his thigh. Ukitake gasped and arched his back, head falling back as his skin seemed to hum with pleasure, electricity shooting through him with every kiss, every touch.

Eyes darkened with lust, Shunsui let one finger slide down the length of Ukitake's cock, feeling it twitch and respond to his touch; letting out a half-growl of anticipation he wrapped his hand around it and began to rhythmically stroke.

"….Ahh...Shu…SHUN...sui…" Ukitake cried out as his erection grew into Shunsui's hand, bucking his hips into that inviting touch.

Shunsui had never heard anything as beautiful as the sound of Ukitake crying his name, voice cracked with lust and need; his own arousal was so hard now it hurt, weeping and throbbing with the need to be inside his love. Sliding his fingers over the tip of Ukitake's cock, he slicked them in precum, murmuring soft words of encouragement into soft white hair.

"Just relax, Jyuu…I won't hurt you…I swear…"

Ukitake tensed as the first finger was slipped carefully inside him, his eyes closing against the discomfort and nerves which were fluttering in his stomach. His eyes snapped open again when he felt something hot and wet close around his erection, Shunsui's mouth felt so wonderful he couldn't stop the groan escaping his lips.

Shunsui greedily sucked on the cock in his mouth, his tongue swirling sensually around every inch of it as he began to gently thrust his finger deeper into Ukitake; once he was sure his love was ready he added a second finger, scissoring them and twisting them upwards, looking for that special spot deep inside.

Ukitake was lost in sensation, bucking his hips back and forth against the twin pleasures that he was being assailed with; his breath came in short panting gasps now and his skin was flushed pink.

Suddenly he felt Shunsui's fingers brush against something amazing inside of him and his back arched with a sharp cry, white-hot pleasure exploding through him.

"..Shunsui…please…I need…I…ahh…"

Shunsui drew back from Ukitake completely, grasping his love's hips and lifting them up; pressing a tender kiss to Ukitake's lips he thrust inside smoothly, the tight heat surrounding him and making him shiver with pure want. He had to force himself to remain still as Ukitake adjusted, eyes fixed on that perfect face for any sign of pain.

The sensation of Shunsui thrusting into him was indescribable, the initial burning pain lost as he was filled so completely and totally; slowly he wrapped his legs around his lover and gently began to buck his hips upwards, desperate for Shunsui to move.

The world narrowed to heated kisses and panted breaths, sweat-slicked skin sliding over skin as limbs tangled and they made love for the first time. Moans and stifled cries filled the room as they writhed together as one, lost in the sensations of each other and knowing this was what it meant to be complete.

It could have been hours or days, time lost all meaning, before Shunsui's thrusts became more urgent, his hips bucking sharply as he felt his orgasm wash over him; he groaned loudly and buried himself as deeply as he could, face buried in Ukitake's neck as he came almost violently.

Ukitake felt Shunsui come inside him and that was all it took to send him spiralling over the edge, Shunsui's name torn from his throat in a strangled cry as he shuddered and moaned, gasping harshly as he fell back against the pillows.

Shunsui collapsed next to Ukitake, drawing the slimmer man into a tight embrace and feeling their racing hearts pound together; no moment in his life could ever compare to the happiness he felt now, laying here with the man he loved in his arms.

"See, Shunsui?" Ukitake murmured softly.

"Hmm?"

"That's how you enjoy candy…"


End file.
